A Tokka Story
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: title says it all. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Hidden secrets

A young man sat by the camp polishing his boomerang, his tongue sticking out in concentration while his sister was writing a letter, the blind bandit making different forms and shapes with her space rock, and the Aang was just lying on Appa and staring at the clouds. But, one thing' was for sure, he wasn't really polishing his boomerang. He was staring at _her. _

But every once in a while, he went back to polishing until looking up again. He couldn't help it. He loved her. Her milky green eyes, the way her ebony hair fell into her face, her shoeless feet, and her strength in earthbending. It warmed his heart when he saw the look on her face when he gave her that space rock. _I can't believe she actually liked it, _he thought.

"Snoozles, stop staring at me!"

Sokka looked up. "What? I wasn't staring at you!"

She smirked. "I can tell you're lying." She teased.

"Sokka, what in the world were you doing, staring at Toph?" Katara asked, looking up from her letter. Aang sat up.

"Yeah, Sokka. What _were _you doing, staring at her?" the airbender said with a suspicious look.

Sokka's face turned crimson."I was _not _staring at her!"

"Liar!" Toph said.

Sokka couldn't explain it. He went silent


	2. Sparks

"Sokka, why were you staring at her?" Aang asked for the millionth time.

"I wasn't staring at her!" Sokka said angrily, his face burning.

"Alright then, let's just forget about this." Katara said calmly. Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. For the first time in years, he was thankful for his sister.

"Sure, and your heartbeat skyrocketed for no reason. Oh, and I can tell your lying." Toph said with a smirk.

"I DO NOT LIKE TOPH AND I WAS NOT STARING AT HER I WAS JUST POLISHING MY STUPID BOOMERANG!" he finished, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Over the next few days, nobody spoke a word about Sokka staring at Toph. Toph, however, talked to Sokka more than she ever had. It was uncomfortable for Sokka, having Toph just talking to him like he was a brother. He wondered what was going on. He knew he liked her more than a friend, but the question was, did she like _him_?


	3. It's gonna be love

Well, goodnight. See you in the morning." Katara said at the end of the day, closing her tent and yawning widely. Everyone had forgotten about Sokka's "incident". No one said anything.

"Goodnight." Aang said, climbing on Appa and closing his eyes, Momo curling up beside him.

"Goodnight Sugar Queen. Goodnight Twinkletoes. Goodnight this one guy who was staring at me for no reason at all." Toph said, closing the door to her earth tent. Sokka walked to his sleeping bag, and tried to sleep, but Toph was all he could keep his mind on. His eyelids began to droop, and he slept.

_Sokka was walking in a field of flowers, not a cloud in the sky, the sun shining brightly. Then, her saw her. Toph Beifong. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a beautiful dress that was the exact color of her eyes with a black sash. She was looking around, as if she were looking for someone._

_"Toph!" He yelled. She turned around._

_"Sokka!" She yelled happily, and as they ran toward each other, Sokka realized__something was wrong. She sounded like Aang! To Sokka's horror, her face turned into Aangs, and Katara was with him..._

"Sokka? Sokka! SOKKA! WAKE UP!" Aang yelled. Sokka opened his eyes. It was all a dream? Aang and Katara looked worried.

"Sokka, are you OK? You were yelling in your sleep." Katara asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine." Sokka said calmly. Where was Toph? _I'm going tell her, _he thought. _Tonight._

'Hey Toph, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sokka asked her. The sun was just setting in the sky, a perfect time to tell her.

"Alright, but make it quick Snoozles." Toph and Sokka walked over to Appa, (Aang and Katara were getting some food.) Sokka didn't know what to say.

"Um...I uh..." He stuttered.

"Spit it out Snoozles." Toph said.

"Toph, I can't survive without you. My heart longs for you, I was staring at you, but I just wouldnt admit it. I didnt want everyone to know that I, that I love you."

"You...you what?" she whispered.

"Toph, I said I--" Toph cut him off with a kiss.


	4. Confessions

After what seemed like hours, they broke apart

After what seemed like hours, they broke apart. The young warrior stared into the blind girl's milky green eyes, her dark hair swaying in the wind. Suddenly, she turned away.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For...you know." she said, turning back to him. "Sokka,_ (_**_A/n: for ONCE she called him that!)_** why did you tell me that?"

"Because it's true." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sokka, I need to tell you something." taking a deep breath, "You are everything to me. When I met Suki, I didn't like her because I loved you. I didn't want anyone to know that." Sokka couldn't believe his ears.

"You...you like me?" he whispered.

"Ponytail, I've liked you since the beginning." There was silence for a few minutes until Toph said,

"Let's go. Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen are probably going nuts, wondering where we are."

That night, Toph couldn't go to sleep. Why did she tell Sokka that? Was she going insane? Toph had never really felt pretty, or even beautiful. She never really cared, until Sokka told her that he loved her. She had to do something.

Sweat poured down Sokka's front, and deep breaths came within his chest. _Why did I tell her that? _he wondered to himself. _ Maybe I drank to much cactus juice. _


	5. Blindness

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

I woke up, as usual, to darkness. Sometimes I don't mind being blind. Like, for instance, it doesn't make me worry about my appearance. I don't care how I look. Sometimes though, I really don't like it. I sometimes have this desire that I wish I could see my friends faces and that I could see again. I don't remember how I got blind. Maybe I was born with blindness, but I'm not sure.

I got up, got dressed, and walked outside my earth tent. I could feel Katara's vibrations, but I didn't feel Sokka and Aang's. Maybe they weren't awake yet. I walked over to Katara and sat on a log.

"Hey Toph." Katara greeted me cheerily.

"What's up, Sugar Queen?" Katara shrugged.

"Not much." We were silent for a while, until I broke the ice.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?" I took a deep breath.

"Is there any way for you to heal my blindness?" I asked miserably, my eyes welling up with tears. I could feel Katara coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"Toph, I know being blind is hard for you. I know you're in pain and misery. But I'm not sure if there's any way I can heal it. I'm sorry." I was horrified to fell tears running down my cheeks. What was wrong with me?

"It's alright." I told her, wiping away my tears with my arm.

Later on, I was walking to my earth tent to get something, when I felt Sokka bump into me.

"Hey Toph." He said. He sounded nervous.

"Hi, Snoozles." I replied, smiling. His heartbeat was skyrocketing.

"So, um....there's this fire nation festival in town, and...uh.." I was trying to hold back laughter. Holy hog-monkeys, he was so nervous!

"I was wondering if..."

"Yeah?" I asked him, gently pressing him to say what he was going to say.

"Do you wanna go with me? You know, as a date?" For a second, I thought my heart stopped. I took a sharp intake of breath, and I punched him arm, smiling."

"OW!" He yelled, rubbing his arm.

"Duh! of course I will!" I said, smiling.

"Alright, it's a date then!" He said happily.


End file.
